


An Unlikely Friendship

by TolSaltWater



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolSaltWater/pseuds/TolSaltWater
Summary: Peridot and Connie bond over the magical power of books





	

Connie walked along the beach, a little hop in her step as she walked to Steven's house. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door.  
"Connie!" Steven exclaimed as he opened the door for her.  
"Hey, Steven!" She said smiling.  
"What's the bag for?" The boy asked as he let her inside.  
"Books," Connie replied as she set the bag down on the floor and placed some books on the table.  
"Ah, the magical power of books," Steven said, "Portals to imaginary worlds."  
Connie giggled as she finished putting all the books on the table.  
"Steven," Garnet called.  
"Hey, Garnet," Steven greeted as the fusion walked over to him and Connie.  
"It's time for a mission, Steven," Garnet told him.  
"A mission!" Steven exclaimed, "But... What about Connie?"  
"She'll have to stay here until we get back," Garnet said.  
"Oh... But I invited Peridot over too..." Steven said.  
"She can wait with Connie. Come on now," Garnet said, placing her hand on his shoulder and leading him to the warp pad where Pearl and Amethyst stood.  
"We'll be back soon," Garnet told Connie before the Crystal Gems warped.  
The girl sighed and looked around the house. She went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, grabbing a juice box. She heard a knock on the door and closed the fridge door. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Um... Who are you?" The green gem at the door asked.  
"Connie... Who are you?" The human asked.  
"I'm Peridot. Um... Is Steven here? This is where he lives..." Peridot asked.  
"Oh, Steven? He's on a mission with the other gems. I'm one of his friends," Connie explained.  
"Oh. One of his human friends. Well I am another member of the Crystal Gems," Peridot told her.  
"Well you can wait here with me until they get back, Peridot," Connie offered, moving to let her inside.  
The gem walked inside and Connie closed the door. Peridot's attention was drawn to the books on the table.  
"What are those?" She asked.  
"Books," Connie told her as she went to sit on the couch.  
"Books? What do they do?" Peridot asked.  
"You read them," Connie said, picking up one of the books.  
Peridot walked over and sat next to the girl, "Read?"  
"Yeah, you read the words and it tells a story," Connie said.  
"Oh," Peridot said.  
"Come on, We can read this one together and discuss it at the end," Connie suggested.  
"Well, okay..."  
Together, Connie and Peridot read the entire book series The Hunger Games. At the end, they started to talk about it.  
"I think Katniss should be with Gale," Peridot stated.  
"Why? Katniss is happy with Peeta," Connie said.  
"But she's better with Gale. They can hunt together more effectively," Peridot argued.  
Connie nodded slowly, "You have a point... It's too bad it didn't end that way though."  
Peridot nodded, "So... Can we read some more?"  
"Of course!" Connie said laughing.  
By the time the Crystal Gems came back from the mission that went longer than expected, Connie and Peridot had read all the books Connie brought. Connie was asleep next to Peridot who was doing stuff on her tablet.  
Steven smiled at them. The magical power of books strikes again.


End file.
